shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dokugata/Personality and Relationships
Personality Dokugata is maniacal, short-tempered, flamboyant, destructive, and cruel. He is completely insane with no regard for human life, and he, in fact, finds amusement in the suffering and death of others. He tends to crack dark jokes at times, also sometimes breaking out into hysterical laughter upon causing death, destruction, and mayhem, and possesses a hatred of virtually everything in the world; Dokugata 's only joy in life comes from causing death and chaos wherever he can. What begins as simply a disregard and indifference to human life develops into a sinister nihilism. Dokugata declares the lives of mortals as meaningless and insignificant, and he finds no meaning in things like love and hope that others cherish. As a result, Dokugata’s goal at this point is to destroy the bonds of existence itself. He also has narcissistic qualities, often being fascinated with the mirror image, and often dressing up for mirrors. He has a great love for himself and his appearance, thinking of his outfits is the best in all of the worlds. He is often told to be a twisted rejected jester that scares most either form his appearance or his personality. He never shows seriousness in battle or in anything, compared to his partner Kaishunosuke who has a calm and cold demeanor. Dokugata is the complete opposite of him, always laughing at things thinking of life as joke;since he has connects to others that can help him live longer has no care for the world. He found that connection through the user of the Seimei Seimei no Mi. He enters battles with unabashed confidence, often thinking that every battle is one big and crazy party. His most gifted trait is his ability to live life as it comes, never worrying what others think of him and treasuring his own personal values. While others may see him as a simple jester, he has a dark side that always seems to be boiling underneath the surface of his joking ways. He feels that fights should be fought unfairly and just win. In comparison to Kaishunosuke, Dokugata is a fool who doesn’t care for anything. But what Kaishunosuke doesn’t know that this jester as he calls him is plotting. He is a very tricky and cunning man, not being affair to do anything to an opponent from a comic relief to a death sentence. Dokugata does have a liking to males the most, often yelling out strange common on their looks and their personality. He finds the company of gentlemen more than women. He does things to men, such as insulting them to get them to get angry which he likes to see. He calls it play time, he does enjoy fighting so much that he calls it play time or a party. Wanting more and more to join in with the fight, he is a twisted man who wishes to do as he pleases in the world. Loathing the idea of peace and order, Dokugata is more than willing to tip the scales towards anarchy for his enjoyment. Confident in his view of life, he finds others to be amusing pawns in his twisted doctrine of chaos and is fascinated with death. Astute and cynical, Dokugata has deadpan humor while he derides other people's hopes and dreams. Though his ability for waging carnage may earn him respect, his methods are often considered to be inexplicable nonsense to all but him. Dokugata's various jokes took place so as to serve two purposes, most prominent of which was his desire to create chaos in the world. He was often described as "twisted" by a large number of people, speculated that this was due to fact that he was hated and feared by other pirates. Once accomplishing this goal, Dokugata wanted to have fun in the world. By living throughout the ages, Dokugata would never need to worry about death and thus, all the knowledge he gained would never be lost. Above all else, Dokugata cared only for himself. He grew bored when there was no conflict or violence in the world, and immediately struck fear into others when they first met him. Though his crew who would do anything for him, Dokugata treated them as mere pawns. He did not hesitate to send them to their deaths for his own personal benefit, and only found remorse in their loss if they were unable to properly complete a task. To win over these followers to their disposable status, Dokugata approached them with promises of making their dreams come true. With his Bargains he shows the most seriousness, regarding his jester side away. Even Kaishunsouke has commented that he is surprised when Dokugata makes a Bargain with another he is mostly serious, but will find a way to twist words and then when the other must pay up. He constantly surprises them with his words; he is cunning in getting what he wants while tricking others in that he is giving what they want. He does show a bit of curiosity in some attacks done by opponents, again mostly from the male opponents. Dokugata likes to ask questions to these opponents much like a simple child, he acts childish to this. His curiosity can get the best of him, he can get curiosity about their powers and he constantly gets them to release it full force. Dokugata enjoys watching others from afar mostly men, loving to see them battle and fight. Giving him so strange thrill in both watching and battling men, he is a truly fearsome, insane and maniacal being. Relationships Demetrius D. Xavier Demetrius has gain the respect from Dokugata who loves the chaos as well, Dokugata also is a bit scared of Dememtrius because it seems that Demetrius has the powers to gain the demons to his side. With the Jouku Jouku no Mi’s powers, Dokugata has summoned them to battle Dememtrius. But all were defeated by his own powers, so it seems Dokugata tries to avoid the man for good reason. But he does have won the “love” of Dokugata because Demetrius creates such chaos and destroys everything. Taichibukai Dokugata was one of the original founding warlords of the mysterious organization; Dokugata often has a very unstable relationship with most of the warlord. Because of his jester personality, he is feared by the low ranking members as an insane man or a mad man. While the warlord see him as a capable man, but in his own sick twisted way. Kojiro Uesugi He and Kojiro (another warlord) get along the most because they were two of the founding members. They both see the world as their personal playground for their ambitions and do anything to get their “Games” to come true. Ryan Z. Bagans While most of the other warlord ignore him, but listen to him when in meetings, it seems that Ryan Z Bagans has a great disgust for him. Because Dokugata has often commented that he is a special man that Dokugata has a great liking to. Although Dokugata has made an enemy of Ryan, compared to his laid back personality he shows alot of hate to Dokugata. Tsuyaka Suigyoku Under Ryan, Tsuyaka is a vice member of the organization and has no real purpose in the world only two things. His art and to see Ryan become the greatest warrior in the land, Tsuyaka has a great dokugata as well. While Dokugata often jokes about his loyalty to Ryan like a dog. Although not showing, Tsuyaka grows more and angrier at him. Ryan has often notice this as well and has often commented that on the inside Tsuyaka’s heart is hurting byond the point of heart break. Because of Ryan seeing Tsuyaka as a little brother or even a son, Dokugata has seen this two. He often plays with this relationship as nothing more but trash. Crew Although his crew shows him absolute loyalty to him and his cause, through his cunning and personality they think of him as a fun loving captain. Although that is far from the point, Dokugata sees his crew as pawns and little play thinks. He often has used his devil powers to curse them with different spells. Since he enjoys making bargain with everyone, he uses his power to seal the bargain. Much like a contract although he holds all of the powers, he is not scared to grand requests but with his crew they want different items from him. He has no problem giving to them, but in exchange for this he makes a contract with them and uses his devil fruit powers to take away some of the life span from them. Making him live much longer, due to the fact that he is so cunning none of his crew notices at what kind of curse he has given to them. Although Dokugata does have a liking to gentlemen than women, he likes to keep young health men on his ship a “nice sight” as he puts it. He does show special treatment to these members of the crew. Although it seems that most of the crew themselves can get aware of what Dokugata is doing and most fear him because of his devil fruit powers. Enemies Again due to the fact that he only cares from himself he sees his enemies as bugs. Although in the special case with “attractive” enemies’ mostly male one, he shows a special obsession with them. He enjoys insulting them, to get them angry which gives him joy to see them getting mad over his sick twisted ways. Again he does have a strange obsession with some of the marines as well, thinking of them as posers he insults them to no end and he sometimes will purposely try to get caught by them to give him a laugh. Due to the fact that he is very flexible he is able to escape almost any chains or cell, which gives him more joy to see their shock. With other enemies much like older pirates and mostly women he has the great loathing for them, killing them really quickly to save him from looking at their ugly faces. Former Allies Since Dokugata was a former member of the Shichibukai, but was stripped of his title for some unknown reason. He has a growing hate for them, he wishes to take his revenge onto them and what makes him hate them the most. Is that fact that he was replaced by a woman, Boa Hancock. He has the greatest hate for her and her devil fruit power, which he seems to be a little jealous of it. He often wishes that he had to add to his own devil fruit powers, making him an even more twisted man. He did have a few more former allies; he was allies with the Whitebeard Pirates but failing to aid in the battle between the marines to resource Ace. They cut their alliance off, so in turn both side have grown hate for each other. Dreams Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages